


A delicious trap

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Flirty Newt, M/M, and everyone is just confused and shocked, grindelwald is so gone, like boy he has it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Alright, so we theoretically know what an oblivious Newt acts like with Grindelwald, but what about a flirty Newt?***Grindelwald doesn’t stand a fucking chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Gellert just needs the obscurus so he can get out of there. Although he has to take down two trained aurors: the older Scamander and Goldstein, a maledictus and control Credence, in case he’s uncooperative.

It’ll be easy, even without Rosier’s help or the circle of blue fire around him.

“Hi, Gellert.”

Frowning, the dark lord turns his head around to find the owner of that sweet voice; he’s sure he has heard it before, although not like that, not in such intimate tone… He’s almost sure the person has just purred his name.

His eyes find a pair of green ones. And Gellert finally realizes the younger Scamander has decided to join them.

Newton.

But his first impression of Newton had him thinking about the wizard like a very shy, lovely and sweet creature.

“You were going to have some fun without me?” Newton pouts, staring into Gellert’s eyes while biting his bottom lip.

That’s… quite something, very distracting if he’s being honest. He didn’t know that boy could turn his voice into honey; a warm and sweet sound that makes Gellert feel suddenly very much hungry.

“Newt, what do you think you’re doing?” That’s the magizoologist’s brother, obviously worried, although Gellert can’t actually tell what he’s doing at the moment because he can’t take his eyes off Newton.

Fortunately, the magizoologist ignores the auror completely. He takes a step closer and Gellert is so delighted he can have a better look; the blue fire that’s keeping them apart makes that pale, freckled skin look absolutely delicious.

“So… I was thinking, maybe we can have a private conversation, just the two of us,” as he speaks, eyes glued to Gellert’s, Newton Scamander takes off his coat, scarf and starts undoing his bow tie… It’s almost mesmerizing. A private conversation sounds really like something Gellert would want right now.

“Sir, you shouldn’t trust him,” Vinda Rosier whispers behind him, which is absolutely ridiculous because of course Gellert doesn’t trust him, he’s just looking at him…

“To talk about what?” The dark lord smirks, mind thinking about all the possibilities.

Newt grins back, rolling up his sleeves while doing so; Gellert can see all those beautiful scars over his arms.

“I would actually like to make a deal,” Newton gets closer and Gellert has the impulse to take down the protection spell he has put around him and Rosier. “To talk about Credence.”

A part of him recognizes the trap, but the rest of him just wants to keep hearing that wizard talking.

“We need the obscurus,” Rosier reminds him.

Newton moves around the circle and Gellert’s eyes follow him.

“Do you really? Do you need him?” He tilts his head in a gesture Gellert shouldn’t find adorable, but he does anyway. “You’re a very powerful and clever wizard, Gellert. I bet you can get whatever you want, without any help. So why don’t you leave Credence alone?”

He knows what’s going on, he can see beyond Newton’s sweet words, because he’s a seducer too and yet he doesn’t want to listen to that voice in his head, the one that’s warning him against the magizoologist.

“I bet you could just take me if you wanted, right now, in front of everyone,” Newton bats his eyelashes at him. He has such a mischievous smirk on his face that’s doing things to Gellert. “I’d love for you to do that.”

“Fuck!” He gasps, heat spreading through his entire body. The older Scamander looks horrified and shocked and yet Gellert doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about anyone besides Newton.

“It’s a trap, my lord–”

“Not now, Rosier!” He knows Newton just wants him to let go of Credence, to stop following him and yet that doesn’t make his desire vanish. It doesn’t stop him from wanting Newton for himself. “What kind of deal?”

Gellert has to stop himself from groaning when he watches Newton’s tongue, licking his lips, before smiling playfully. There are so many promises behind those be eyes, Gellert starts getting desperate.

He’s starving.

“What about an exchange?” He says and Gellert knows already where this is all going and he just loves it. “If you forget about Credence you can have me.”

“Yes,” he blurts out, voice deep, eyes dark with desire. Vinda Rosier looks almost horrified.

But just then, the aurors of the Ministry arrive and Gellert is being forced to apparate away with Rosier. Before he vanishes completely though, he watches Newton winking at him.

And he wants him even more.

It was a trap, but he already knew that.

“He’s going to be mine,” he declares. He accepted Newton Scamander’s deal and now he has to keep his end of the bargain. Gellert will make sure he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't resist but to ask, can we please have a continuation of the flirty newt-makes-a-deal-with-gellert fic? I know it was a one shot but I absolutely loved it and would appreciate a continuation. Thx (I think it's titled a delicious trap)

Finally, Gellert’s able to locate Newton in Italy, and he’s alone this time. He’s feeding a baby wampus and he looks absolutely delicious without his coat, vest slightly unbuttoned and bowtie completely undone.

“Gellert,” Newton purrs, turning around after leaving the cub inside his case.

The dark lord loves when he says his name like that.

“It’s time to come home, liebling,” Gellert smirks, trying not to melt in front of him at least for  _once_.

Newton grins back, batting his lovely eyelashes at him and putting his arms around Gellert’s neck because he’s a cruel little thing. And Gellert groans, feeling weak at the knees.

“If by home you mean Nurmengard, then I don’t think so, babe,” the beauty whispers against his lips and Gellert’s starting to feel a little dizzy.

“Are you a Veela?”

Newton chuckles, cheeks turning slightly red. He kisses the tip of the dark lord’s nose almost fondly.

“You’re so sweet,” he tells him and that’s Gellert’s turn to blush. “But I’m afraid I’m not. You’re just besotted.”

“Come with me,” Gellert pleads instead of just taking him, he begs because he has turned into a pathetic fool in love.

Newton kisses him then and Gellert is sure he’s just distracting him… again.

“You promised I could have you if I didn’t go after Credence. And I haven’t.”

“But what if you do after you have me locked up in your bedroom,” Newton smirks, making Gellert shiver at the thought of him spread on his bed.

“I won’t. I can make an unbreakable vow with you if you want,” the dark lord offers and Newton gives him another peck on the lips, completely satisfied.

“I’ll go with you,” Newton whispers and Gellert puts his hands on his waist, to pull him closer. “If you do as I say.”

It’s dangerous, surrender himself to someone else, but this is Newton and Gellert just wants him by his side.

So he surrenders.

“I’ll give you anything you want, liebling.”


End file.
